Vocaloid Note
by PROJECT DIVA 3
Summary: Spirit aids L with the Kira case. What happens when they both die. Their successors Matt,Mello,Near, Jinx,Zero,Frenzy and Soprano take over! With a few problems along the way. First 10 chapters before Kira case. Rating may go up later
1. The RipRelease Of Luka Megurine

_**HELLO! COCO BLUEBERRY HERE AND WELCOME TO MY FANFIC! *Waves madly***_

_**I wanted to dedicate this to huytemen who reviewed my project story, Gracias mi Amigo (Spanish Moment)**_

_**Well, before I start this story I needed to go over some things with the VOCALOIDS. Since they are in Death Note some things wil be changed. Here's the list:**_

_**1. Almost everybody will have an alias**_

_**2. Everyone will be 2 years older than their real age**_

_**3. They will all be orphans except for two of them**_

_**4. I will have one minor OC that will be someone's love interest, haven't decided yet and she's based off my friend especially with her addictions**_

_**5. Finally, All the included VOCALOIDS will have a title and will go along with the original plot line, with a few twists...*Evil giggling***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or VOCALOID, I partially own the unintroduced OC! The rest is owned by my friend Madison. If I magically happen to own Death Note there would have been more humor and Light would've died much more painfully. (Yes, I do not like Light as you can see. He killed all my favorite characters *Glares*)**_

_**(Light who just happens to be walking by) Light: What did I do?**_

_**Me: You know damn well, Mister I'm-A-Gay!

* * *

**_

_~The Rip-Release Of Luka Megurine~_

St. Illia's was a orphanage full of girls and that's it. Luka liked it because there weren't perverts here. Albeit, it got boring and stupid at times. All they wanted to do was have makeovers and dress-up like little princesses that they thought they were. Not Luka, Yes, she preferred reading over make-overs, tuna over scones, and most of all KARATE OVER FLOWER-FLIPING-ARRANGING! Luka was one of the few girls at the orphanage who didn't want to look pretty and fancy. Just normal…yeah that'll happen. **Note heavy sarcasm.**

She just sat in her room reading her book Imitation Black, it was about a pair of twins where the girl dies and the boy takes her place only to find out that two men loved her as well. 'Wonder what they would say if they found out he had a extra piece of equipment between his legs.' Luka thought giggling. Her light-hearted moment came to an end when one of the residents burst through the door. Luka sighed when she found out if was Rei. "Luka! Luka! Headmistress Warren wants to see you!" She yelled. "What did I do this time? I haven't left all day except for breakfast." Luka whined. "I don't know maybe they don't like you so they send you to the office for torture." Rei suggested. Luka huffed at the thought of putting her book down at the best part. Nonetheless she set it down and hopped downstairs.

When she arrived in the office, Luka saw no other than Headmistress Warren and two people that she had never seen before. One was an old man about 40-50 years old and the other one looked no older than she did and had really dark bags, that or he doesn't know where to put his eye shadow. "Hello, Luka. Please take a seat." Ms. Warren gestured to a chair. Luka nodded and sat Indian-Style in it. Warren sighed and began talking she didn't want to listen, but something compelled her to. "Well, I've been looking through your semester exams. Yours were the highest in all the orphanage Luka, you got a perfect score on all of them. This here is Watari and L, Watari would like to take you into his orphanage of highly gifted children." Warren explained. "Wait, what? I cannot be that smart. I'm only thirteen for Christ sake!" Luka screamed.

"Yes, I understand. I agreed to let you go, that could be better than this place. You might be able to accomplish more in life if you went." Warren clarified. "I won't go without Rei, an that's final!" Luka protested. "Luka please-" Watari interrupted her. "Now, now Miss Warren would like her friend to come along with her it's perfectly fine." "Really? Oh thank you Mister Watari! I'll go pack right now." Luka thanked him rushing to go pack her bags.

After Rei and Luka both got all of their bags packed. They dragged it painstakingly down the steps to the front door. "We're all ready, Watari. Whenever you're ready." Rei said pushing her black hair behind her ear. "Very well, we shall leave right now." Watari smiled. Luka and Rei nodded and put the bags in the trunk before getting in the car. We saw L sitting in the front with Watari sitting next to him.

"Miss Luka, Miss Rei, there is something I should tell you. When we get to Wammys you will both have to make a name for yourselves." He informed us. "Uh, alright. I do have a name in mind." Luka replied. "Yeah, me too." Rei added. 'I have a question though, are there already kids like us in Wammys?" Luka asked a question that nagged her.

"Soon, Ms. Luka, Soon."

When he said that Luka figured out something. She was being ripped from her old one and being released into a new one.

* * *

_When they arrived at Wammys they were no longer Luka Megurine and Rei Eriotu they were…_

_Spirit_

_and_

_Emerald_


	2. The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune

_**Welcome Back! This is still the prolouge! If your wondering why my prolouge is more than a chapter it's because I have to discuss the back stories of the Vocaloids and how they became orphans. Only two more after this. I promise.**_

_**Also, I need to go over certain things.**_

_**1. The Vocaloids will change some things in the plot, nothing major simple things. I will make Light shot many more times though *Smiles***_

_**2. You know how every Wammys boy has an addiction. Well the Vocaloid addictions will be their character items.**_

_**3. I will have people review a certain number before posting another chapter up. This one will only be 3 reviews!**_

_**Anyways, Matty do the disclaimer!**_

_**Matt: Ms. Sweet Disaster doesn't own Death Note or VOCALOID, she only owns the OC and the plot (sort of). Also, she hates Light's living guts and wishes she could've killed him with her own hands. **_

_**Me: *Sharpens kitchen knifes* Thank you Matt! *Smiles***_

_**Matt: This explains so much..*sighs and goes back to video games***

* * *

_

_~The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune~_

She was playing with a bunch of her friends in the playground they were playing Kagome and she was "oni". She enjoyed playing this game a lot for some reason. Maybe her mind was beginning its corruption.

After recess it was time to go home. Waving goodbye to her friends she started up the dreadful hill to her house. Who was "she"? Her name was Miku Hatsune, light blue hair that reached her shoulders, eyes that could rival the sky and she was tall (for a seven year old). She was kind and friendly but, didn't have many friends because most people would only be kind to her because her parents were rich. Her mother, Meiko owned a fashion line and her father, Kaito was the head of VOCALInc. She liked being able to see new things all the time but, it got tiring at some point. All she wanted was to have some real friends that wouldn't try and backstab her every time.

_When Miku arrived at her mansion she took out her keys and opened it. Unsurprisingly it was quiet. Heading straight for the kitchen Miku pulled the note down from the fridge._

_Dear Miku,_

_Sorry, we had a meeting to go to. Won't be back in time for dinner have Daisuke make you something. Make sure you do your homework and get to bed on time. We'll be back at 10:40. _

_Love, _

_Mommy and Daddy_

She sighed crumbling up the note and tossing it in the trash. _'Once again, I eat dinner by myself.' _Miku thought sadly closing the door to her room. "Another reason to hate being rich you never get to see your parents for more than a few hours." She mumbled flopping on the bed. She just wished it would end. The fame, the fortune, the backstabbing, the loliness. She wished her and her family could just disappear off the face of the planet and become normal people. _'Pfft, that's not going to happen anytime soon.' _Miku laughed at her own stupid wishing.

After her lone dinner, Miku showered slipped on her nightgown and went to bed. Her parents would be back tomorrow morning for sure. If they weren't, it still wasn't a big deal.

At about two thirty Miku sat up swiftly in her queen-sized bed. Cold sweat beating down her face, she jumped out of bed and ran to her parents' room. "Oh no, please just be a dream. Please. Don't be real." She whispered as she opened the door. The bed was empty. "Oh god! Please tell me you just got home." Miku trembled tears threatening to fall. Running down the swirling flight of stairs to the family room. She gasped at the sight she saw. Her mother Meiko lay decapitated on the floor with her leg cut off and her right arm chopped in bloody pieces. Miku then looked to her father, he wasn't decapitated but looked like he watched her mother's death. He was pale as ever his eyes cut out and his arms sawed off brutally and he had a hand reached out to her mom. Miku fell on her knees and cried. Her nightgown was covered in blood but she didn't care anymore her parents, the only people to truly care about her had been murdered. "Why? Who…?" She stuttered looking around the room, she landed on two eyes that glowed red. "They were going to die anyway Miku. Housefire. Would've killed you too but, I stopped them beforehand and your lifespan has gone up by years." A sharp voice replied

The figure stepped out, blonde hair that went to her waist tied in a ponytail, petite figure and her school uniform with a butcher knife in her left hand. "U-Utau?" Miku was surprised beyond belief. "Yes, Miku. I murdered your parents so you would live. I wasn't going to stab you in the back like the others. I_ cared _for your safety_._" Utau explained sadly. "There's something you should know though. Your parents didn't love you either. They were going to sell you in an underground black market as a sex slave. I couldn't let my first and only friend get that kind of fate. Not after what happened before That's also why they had to die. Now I have to go, I called 911 beforehand and they're coming right now. I truly am sorry Miku for making you see this." Utau said hopping out one of the windows. "Utau wait!" Miku screamed. "What?" "Arigato Gozaimasu…Utau-chan." Miku said smiling sadly. Do Itashi Mashite Miku-chan, soshite..Sayonara." Utau finally said leaping out into the darkness. Miku looked one last time at her parents and remembered that Utau called the police and got an act together. Hey, she was seven but she smarter than the average twelve year old. _'I can fake cry and give a fake discription of them, that'll work.' _Just as Miku finished thinking she saw a police car pull up. She went outside fake and real tears staining her cheeks. "Hello miss, are you the one who called?" he asked. "Yes m-mister, my parents were murdered." She answered.

A few hours later the man came back with the bodies on stretchers. "I see. Well young lady thank you for calling us. We'll take the bodies for further inspection and we have an orphanage on the way to pick you up." He explained. Miku nodded. "By the way, my name is Kai. The person to pick you up should be here in a few hours. You can pack up in that time." Kai nodded leaving. Miku waved slowly at the man and the bodies of her parents as they got in their respective cars and trucks and drove off. Climbing the steps she rolled her teal and blue suitcase, she then put the clothes she wanted to bring which was a bunch of tshirts, jeans, sneakers, skirts, undergarments and boots with a few suits every now and then and two dresses. Another much smaller bag for her silver gameboy, games and her hair accessories. Lastly a tote that was vaccum sealed and threw half the stash of leeks in her mini fridge. She changed out of her blood-stained nightgown and put on her sky blue tshirt, black jeans skirt, blue leggings and flats. It was pretty warm so she didn't wear a jacket. Coming back downstairs she stepped around the still bloody floor. She looked at the clock. "7:45am it's that early?" She mumbled sitting on the couch munching on her leek.

About an hour later a fancy black car pulled up in the driveway. The driver stepped out along with a girl that had bubblegum pink hair. She looked about seventeen or eighteen and the old man looked old and about 50-60 years old. "Miss Blue Lady are you Miku Hatsune?" She asked. Geez, she was straightforward. "Yeah and who are you Miss Bubblegum Addict?" Miku asked teasingly. "Oh I see how you like to play, from now on your nickname will be Leeky!" She announced. Miku sweatdropped she acted like a girl that was ten. "No, I don't like it! How about Jinx! It sounds a lot more epic! Bubblegum.." I said. "Fine. Have it your way. By the way my name's Spirit not Bubblegum." She said. "Hm, Spirit it suits you. You're one of those people that could be cheerful even in the worst situations." Miku replied smiling. "Why, thank you. Now can we go the blood is freaking me out." Spirit said shuddering. "Yeah, it's getting to me too." Miku said rubbing her neck.

After a few hours of driving, a two hour flight to Winchester and another three hour drive they were finally at her new home. Wammys.

As soon as she got there the old man named Watari told Miku that nobody went by their real names and used an alias. She chose her favorite. _Jinx.

* * *

_

**I KNOW THE PROLOGUES SUCK PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE THOUGH! Remember three for the next chapter! **

**Bai! Bai!,**

**Ms. Sweet Disaster**


	3. Len and Rin Kagami's Faint Wish

**HELLO PEOPLE! *Breaks down sobbing***

**L: She's sad people didn't review**

**Me: Damn straight! *continues sobbing***

**L: While she's having her breakdown I'll do the disclaimer. Ms. Sweet Disaster doesn't own Vocaloid or Death Note they belong to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata and Crypton. If you sue her all you'll get is her textbooks and homework with a note saying "Please complete and return to this address."**

**Me: Yep!

* * *

**

**Side Note:**

**In this story Len and Rin's last names are Kagami instead of Kagamine since it would be weird for them all to have that ending at their names.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Quote of the Chpater:_

_"It's Time to get your motherfucking game on bitches!"-Judai Yuki 10th Anniversary Abridged Trailer_

_and_

_"I'ma pop a cap in yo ass P-Dog!"-Judai Yuki Also 10th Anniversary Abridged Trailer

* * *

_

_~Len and Rin Kagami's Faint Wish~_

It had just turned December 27th. Midnight was the hour. 12:12 to be exact and two twins had just been born. There was only one problem. These two infants' father was in a gang in Beijing, China called the Silver Dragons. Leon Kagami was his name and he was the best gunslinger and Lola was the best assassin, but when a rival gang heard that he was having kids they took this to their advantage and tried to kill Leon's wife Lola. He flew to Winchester in hopes to get away from them. With no such luck their hacker found their flight and followed them to Sarum Road Hospital. As soon as the babies were born they ambushed the hospital killing Lola and twelve other people.

As of now he was speeding down the roads of Winchester, England trying to get to the nearest orphanage. He turned down the lane. Even though he had hoped his kids wouldn't grow up like he did, in the end it was fruitless he knew he and Lola and were going to die eventually. He just wished it hadn't been now. Skidding down another turn he saw the building he was looking for. _'Wammys Orphanage.' _Leon thought. Taking the twins that sat in the car seats they had brought in advance. They were surprisingly sleeping, even with all the racket. Walking up to the gates he took the peaceful twins and lay them on the doorstep. "I know I won't get to know you two but," Leon continued. "I want _you _to become beautiful and strong like your mother," He said to his daughter. "and I want _you _mister to grow up handsome and reliable and protect your sister. You hear me?" Leon smiled. He was going to name them but saw one of the cars catching up to his. Quickly knocking on the door he ran to his car and drove off into the darkness with the gang chasing him.

The next morning Miku was going to play with some kids she had met a few months ago when she heard something babble somewhat. She looked down to see two kids on the steps. "Oh they're so cute! I should get them inside so they won't freeze to death. " Miku said picking up the two babies and walking up to Roger's office.

She kicked the door since her hands were full and Mello opened the door. "What, Jinx?" He asked rudely. "Roger, I found two babies on the steps this morning." Miku said completely ignoring Mello completely. "Oh, again. I'll have to put them in the nursery until we can give them names." Roger said waving her off. "I have an idea for them. We can see their behavior and name them." Miku suggested. "That would be a good idea. Room the boy with Spirit and the girl with you." "Mhm! Right away!" Miku excitedly said rushing off to tell everyone the good news.

When she told everybody, some were thrilled and some not so much….

After about a week after the twins arrived they gave them names from various things they did. The girl was named Frenzy, because one day L found her in the kitchen playing with knives and because she can annoy the hell out of Mello. The boy was named Zero since he seemed to have zero tolerance for Mello when he attempted to hit Frenzy and would either A) Bite his leg (Right through the fabric people) or B) Start crying until Mello put his hand down and would smile afterwards. Mello wanted to name them Disaster One and Disaster Two until everyone glared at him.

_Soon Frenzy and Zero got older they seem to be inseperable and though they were sleeping at the time his words still echoed in their heads._

_"Become strong like your mother."_

_"Protect your sister."_

_ It was never known if Leon was still alive his body was never found and he was never caught as a criminal either. As of 2000 no one knows his whereabouts._

_Even so, they both know somewhere he is alive. _


	4. Six Years Later, Luka's Departure

_MSD: O...M....F...G. I GOT A REVIEW! YIPPEE! FINALLY SOMEONE REVIEWED! _

_Len: Wow, she's happy over one review. _

_MSD: YEP! Thank you to CocoxLadybat for reviewing my story I'm going to dedicate the sixth chapter to you since it's going to be epic this chapter and the next are pretty much fillers then I'm going to start on the Death Note storyline. Now, Lenny do the disclaimer! I'm not getting arrested again._

_Len: Don't call me that, anyway MSD does not own Death Note or VOCALOID, they belong to their respective owners._

_MSD: *Whispers something* _

_Len: I am not saying that!_

_MSD: Pwease! I'll be your best friend!_

_Len: No!_

_MSD: *Threatens with chainsaw and dark aura* Say it, or die!_

_Len: *Shaking* Y-Yes ma'am! Also, Beyond Birthday is the coolest and hottest character in Death Note. Also, Rem is a stupid shinigami since she killed L and made all fangirls including her very mad. And, almost every girl in Death Note is dumb and doesn't know crap. I agree with her on none of this except the last one. _

_MSD: That's a good boy_

_Len: I AM NOT A DOG!_

_MSD: *Once again threatening* Shut up!

* * *

_

_Quote of the Day_

_"The first two years of your life parents teach how to walk and talk. They spend the next sixteen telling you to sit down and shut up." -Don't Know

* * *

_

_~ Six Years Later~_

_ It was a sad day at Wammy's. _

_One of the oldest members was leaving to travel the world and almost everyone was crying. Jinx was bawling even though she was twelve years old. Frenzy was only six, but she still cried since Spirit was her mentor. Emerald was a totally different story, she was bawling beyond belief at losing her best friend of nineteen years. Zero, really didn't care on the outside but, was still sad that she was leaving, considering she would play video games with Matt and him and that Jinx, Frenzy, Spirit and himself sung together. So in general everyone around was a sad puppy today. "G-Goodbye, Spirit. Contact me when you can okay?" Emerald pleaded. "Of course, I'll do it as soon as possible, Emerald." Spirit replied similing sadly. She was probably the saddest out of everyone, she didn't want to leave her friends but, she had to see the world around her._

"Goodbye, everyone! I'll be sure to visit when I can!" She said waving. "Goodbye, S!" everyone said back. Spirit smiled and got in the car.

When Spirit arrived at the airport she bid Robert goodbye when they called her flight. "Thank you, Roger. Please take care of them, if you don't I'll be a very sad fishie and I'll be forced to kill you. Bye now!" she said giggling as she got on her plane. Roger cringed at what she could do. For the past five years she had taken karate and was a 8th degree black belt and could shoot a gun. When she was mad (which rarely happened) it wasn't a pretty sight.

Back at the orphanage everyone felt depressed. "It's not the same with Spirit. She was like a mother to us." Jinx said closing the book that Spirit had given her. "You know what's weird?" Jinx asked. "What?" Matt replied. "S leaving seems more tragic to us than when L left. Like she was just a bit closer to us than he was. Maybe we saw her as a motherly figure and him as a, hm…a brotherly figure, Yeah, and you know kids are more attached to their parents than siblings." Miku explained.

"So, you're saying we're one big, messed up, but happy family?" Zero asked raising an eyebrow. "Yep!" Jinx chirped. "You know Jinx's kind right. We always got each other's backs and we're messed up in more ways than one." Matt agreed. "Matt, that was about the most clichéd thing I've ever heard." Mello snickered. He shrugged.

Soon it was time for them to go to bed, Jinx and Frenzy went to their room. Zero and Near went to their own room and Mello and Matt crashed as they were already in their room.

* * *

_Yes, I know this chapter sucked and was really short. I'm going to have the next two up by Saturday or Sunday. The next one's a filler too, but explains if S will help on the Kira case or not._


End file.
